The Chronicles Of Nightmare Zuma
by ilovezuma
Summary: This is the tale of how Nightmare Zuma came to be...the newest member of the creepypasta family...which also happens to be a Paw Patrol pup


**The Chronicles of Nightmare Zuma**

you've all heard of those terrifying creatures that haunt the night ...Slenderman...Smile dog...The Rake...well this one is a little bit different...it started out as an innocent and kind animal...one that in the past had been known to help people and do it's best to make the world a better place...but no one quite knows what truly sent him over the edge...he was the most innocent and loving dog you would have ever met...no one would have thought he could earn the name...Nightmare Zuma...

Narrative pov

it was just another day...all the paw patrol pups were playing around the lookout...except for one lonely pup...a pup by the name of Zuma...the other pups don't care much for Zuma...they feel as if he is a burden on the team...too young...too inexperienced...that's even what most of the town thinks...as he doesn't get called for missions nearly as often as the other pups...but...eventually Zuma began to grow angry...and hateful...began to hate his life...since his parents died and he was taken into the Paw Patrol...he was always an outcast...and the outcast was finally ready to push the world back...

Chase's pov

"Look at that little baby...he doesnt even deserve to be here...why did Ryder let him in the paw patrol in the first place?" Chase said... just loud enough so Zuma could hear... "yeah...he's nothing but a useless mutt...I mean look at him...he's too small...too young...I don't see how he could help anyone" Marshall said...ash Chase and him walked over towards Zuma... "can you guys just leave me alone?...im not huwting anyone..." Zuma said as he began to cry... "no...because a pup like you doesn't belong here...why don't you just go home?...oh right... you don't have a home!" Chase said angrily "so why don't you leave us alone...and never come back...because. NO...ONE...LIKES...YOU" Chase says as he kicks Zuma...and Marshall joins in...kicking Zuma and they both go at him relentlessly...each blow hurting Zuma even more...he cant take the pain... and he collapses... Marshall and Chase then leave... "come on Marshall...the baby has had enough" Chase said...but then Marshall lifted his leg to urinate on Zuma...covering Zuma in a fowl smell... "bye you little bitch" Said Marshall as he walked off

Zuma's pov

Zuma began to get a little enraged...not just his normal sadness ...but he felt a spark inside himself...something he normal never felt towards anyone...he only ever wanted to help people...but this spark felt different...it felt like hatred...an intense hatred that he felt towards the other members of the Paw Patrol... "I wish you hateful bastawds would dwop dead...I wish someone would muwdew you all...all I've evew done is be nice to you all...and all I evew get is hatwed fwom you all...I'll put you all in youw place...if it's the last thing I evew do" Zuma said as he began to feel more enraged...he figured his anger would go away if he took a nap...so he went to his pup house.

2 Hours later

Zuma awoke for dinner...he walked out of his pup house towards his food dish which Ryder had filled for him while he was asleep...only to find the sent of urine in his food...he assumed it was Marshall's urine as it had a similar smell to the urine sent in his fur from earlier in the day...he at this point thought it was too far...he then walked to the lookout...he decided his torture was going to end...he was going to tell Ryder

in the lookout

"WYDER!" Zuma yelled as he alerted Ryder and the other pups to his presence. "Mawshall peed in my food dish!" Zuma said "I DID NOT YOU LITTLE MUTT" Marshall said in defense "um...Zuma what's that smell?" Ryder asked... "Mawshall peed on me earliew and called me a little bitch..." "MARSHALL!...is this true?" Ryder asked "NO I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" "Then who did it Marshall?...someone here did it and I don't think Zuma would lie about such a thing!" Ryder said... "BUT RYDER I DIDN'T!" Marshall began to cry "Marshall you're a liar...you're to stay in your pup house until you can admit to what you've done...as for the rest of you pups it's about time for bed..." Ryder said...and all the pups went off to bed... *I guess I can make it stop...pewhaps with a little help fwom Wyder...* Zuma thought to himself...as he went to sleep

 **stay tuned for Chapter 2 (this chapter is short I know but I wanted to get the story started)**


End file.
